


Waste Not

by Anubix



Category: Furry (Fandom)
Genre: Bladder Control, Furry, Omorashi, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2020-06-24 11:26:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19722742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anubix/pseuds/Anubix
Summary: Subira the jackal makes a clumsy but big mistake by wasting water during a drought. Her king deals out a punishment to fit the crime.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Warning! Contains omorashi ( piss desperation), humiliation, and domination themes! Please keep this in mind before proceeding!

"You've disappointed me, Subira." The deep, masculine voice cut through the air like a knife. Subira involuntarily pushed her canine ears back against her head. They lay flat as she stared down at the ground, utterly ashamed. Subira took pride in her position. She worked incredibly hard to please her King, her master. Knowing she had failed in such a public fashion was mortifying.

"I give my most humble apologies, my King." She spoke from her kneeling position. The young female jackal didn't dare look up. She didn't deserve to meet his gaze. The drought plaguing her people was the worst many had seen in years. It hadn’t rained in months. Their best shamans pleaded with the gods to send water, but so far their cries seemed to have fallen on deaf ears. Earlier in the day she had carelessly knocked down a servant carrying several clay pitchers full of water on a tray. Water that could have slaked the thirst of many citizens.

Semut, her master, sighed. Normally, someone in his court making a mistake like this wasn't too difficult. But Subira had made it during the worst time, and in front of too many witnesses. He couldn't write it off. He had to punish her, severely, for the transgression. More than that, it needed to reflect what she had done. Wasted water during a drought. He would have to think on it. Frustrated, he sent her away.

"Return to my chambers at first light. I will begin your punishment then." Semut growled. He rose from his chair, flicking Subira away with an irritated paw. What was an appropriate punishment for one of his favorites for making such a stupid mistake? He couldn’t simply take away several days water rations from her. She would dehydrate, not to mention he still needed her to be able to perform her duties. How could Subira possibly pay back such a debt?

Subira woke early the next morning. She had slept fitfully, not knowing what today would bring. She rubbed the sleep from her eyes as she got up, feeling the previous day’s burden upon her. She felt such a heavy guilt, knowing just how much precious water she had wasted. Hopefully Semut would help her atone more than just dole out some sort thoughtless of sentence. Subira doubted he would hurt her physically. She’d seen the king’s eyes upon her before. She knew she was a beauty to behold. She also doubted he would let her off easily, despite being one of his favored workers. Semut was known for handing out tough, but fair, judgements.

She took her morning piss before dressing herself in some of her plainest clothes. A simple white cotton shirt that still showed her flat belly while covering her ample breasts, and a white flowing skirt to cover her lower body, cutting off at the knee. Realizing the sun would be coming up soon, Subira quickly made her way to Semut's chamber. The sun was just started to creep into the sky when she reached his entrance, and she knocked quietly. "Come in." Subira heard him beckon.

She did so hesitantly, closing the door behind her. Her expression was contrite. The young woman truly hoped her King would have a suitable penalty awaiting her.

"Subira, I take no pleasure in punishing one of my most valued workers." Semut sighed, rising from his bed. He was tall, particularly for a jackalfolk, standing a full six feet. Many rulers grew complacent, no longer working on themselves physically. Semut, however, hadn't quit. He was strong, and it showed from his muscular arms down to the noticeable abs. Often he could be found practicing swordplay with some of the most fearsome men in his army. Semut hadn't yet been dressed for the day, but he made no effort to cover himself. He was not a modest man.

"I know you. How hard you toil at your post. Your punishment will suit your crime. Today, you will not waste water." He spoke clearly, walking over to stand in front of Subira, who had kneeled before him.

"Look up." The man spoke. His dick hung in front of the petite jackalfolk woman. She was surprised, then confused. Did he expect her to service his cock? Her tail began to wag nervously.

"Starting now, you will be given no water ration. Instead, you will drink my piss as I need release. You will not be permitted to let it out until I give the command. You will hold it in, no matter what, until you are allowed to let go. When I permit release, you will piss in a jug. When the jug is full, you will use it to water plants around the palace. This punishment will last until you fill the number of pitchers you so carelessly wasted." Semut concluded. "Do you understand your judgement?"

Subira nodded silently. It was not what she had anticipated, but it was atonement. 

"Good." Semut spoke. “You will perform whatever duties I require of you outside of this. You will be at my side until you have fulfilled this punishment.” He pumped his hips forward lightly, jiggling his cock forward. The gesture was clear.

Subira said nothing as she took his dick lightly in her mouth. She had no complaints she could voice. While she expected this to be miserable, it would truly make up for what she had done. As Semut’s hot, acrid piss began to fill her mouth, her eyes water. His first morning’s piss was awful. It was intense, and unpleasant, but there was nothing to be done but drink. And drink. And drink. It seemed as if her torment would never end, but at last his stream trickled down to a stop. Subira swallowed, grimacing as the taste stayed on her tongue. She could feel her stomach was now uncomfortably full of liquid.

Dread settled in as she remembered just how many pitchers had been wasted the day before. Ten. This would not be the last morning piss she drank.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Subira begins her punishment.

The morning wore on, and Subira realized the true difficulty of her situation. She joined her king at his side, a shameful collar placed upon her neck as a mark of her punishment. Semut wouldn't stand to have anyone think Subira was being rewarded by such an extended audience with the king. As the awful bloat in her belly began to ease, Subira could feel her bladder start to fill. Semut was a large, muscular man. She expected he would drink, and therefore piss much more than she would in a typical day. Having to contain that until he deemed fit would prove a challenge.

The challenge only increased as she took a seat on the floor beside his throne. Semut would preside over his court today, hearing the requests of those his advisors saw fit to put before him. Subira knew there would be a certain expectation of decorum. She couldn't show her growing urge. Not that she would otherwise. Above many other traits, Subira was fiercely proud. She would be the master of her own body, whatever it took.

Semut sat before being announced. Court began, as dry and boring as ever. Many petitions came and went, most being requests for more food, water, or land. Patiently, the king listened. He sipped at a goblet that various servants intermittently filled with wine. Though he didn't drink greedily, he spoke often, asking engaging questions to learn more about any citizen before him. Subira said nothing. She sat and listened, having only spent a small time in such proceedings before.

Some two hours later, a recess was called. Semut nodded towards Subira, who rode then followed him obediently. Her bladder sat uncomfortably full, but she didn't say anything. She was in charge, she told herself. Her bladder had no voice.

Yet, after being lead to a private chamber devoid of chamber pots, Subira couldn't help but tense her muscles as a nasty wave of urgency hit her. She didn't need to ask what would happen next, she simply lowered herself to her knees. Semut wore only a formal skirt, with nothing beneath. She saw a glimmer of approval just before she slid her head beneath the fabric.

As soon as the piss shot into her mouth, Subira tensed again. Semut's groan as he let go didn't help matters in the slightest. She too needed to pee, but she was denied it. Her stomach began to fill again with the several goblets of converted wine. She didn't notice her legs twisted themselves together in an effort to keep everything contained. Finally, as the stream ended, Subira removed her maw from Semut's cock. Dutifully she stood, but couldn't help to scan the room again, hoping to see a jug she could use as well. Clearly, however, there would be no relief now. Semut began to lead the way back to court.

With her bladder uncomfortably full and her stomach once more sloshing with liquid, Subira forced herself to pay a renewed amount of attention to the court. Anything to take her mind off the swelling balloon inside her. She'd endured worse before, she reasoned. As an acquirer, she was known to have skill in negotiations. Sometimes that involved plying a diplomat with drinks (imbibing herself as well) and then out waiting them. Her bladder could handle this. She was the one in charge.

Yet, she found herself subtly untying the string on her skirt. She needed the room, and her bladder was starting to bulge outwards. She drifted her fingers across it lightly. It was taut to the touch, filled so full that it felt hard beneath her skin. Still, however, she said nothing. She would endure.

As the day's session wrapped up, Subira struggled to maintain composure as she got to her feet. She tried to look graceful in her movements, but had to push her legs together when she stood. Not for long, maybe a couple seconds, but Semut's curious gaze seemed to have caught it. Embarrassed, Subira began to follow him walking as normally as she could manage. Her bladder was so overfull, she could feel each step sloshing around inside her, begging for release. "What is next, my king?" She inquired as the duo turned a corner out of sight.

Semut said nothing for a moment, seeming thoughtful. "Next will be a brief break, and then I will begin sword practice." He spoke. His eyes roamed the petite woman beside him. He could clearly see the outline her bladder was making, pushed out so far she looked almost pregnant. Yet she said nothing of her need. Her pride don't permit her to act out of turn, though she was clearly ready to pop. Semut considered carefully where to go next. Part of him wanted to push her to her limit. To see if she would say nothing until the sea of piss within her spilled out against her will. He felt a stirring of arousal as he pondered it. 

But, it wouldn't be right, and it would go against the spirit of her punishment. The goal, after all, was for her to repay her debt. She would need a break if she was to continue. Semut knew it was the right choice, but felt a small twinge of frustration at making it. Then again, he supposed, there would be other opportunities before she had atoned fully. He called over another servant walking by, who appeared to be carrying a mixture of full and empty water jugs.

Subira's bladder made itself known, and she barely managed to stifle the whimper the fought to come out. The piss inside her was becoming overwhelming, and with the empty jug in sight she felt certain she knew what would happen next. The thought of eminent release made it even harder to hold out, but Subira forced herself to do nothing more than squeezing her thighs together as subtly as she could manage.

Semut pulled one of the empty jugs as well as one of the full ones. He would need it for the upcoming practice. The empty jug he handed off to Subira. She had impressed him. She remained as silent and stoic as one could reasonably expect. Had he not known her predicament, he'd have not even realized she needed to go.

He set the jug on the ground beside Subira while the other servant quickly skittered off out of sight. Semut waited another impossibly long second. Subira could feel the full weight of everything held inside her. She made no move toward to pot, steeling herself against her need and facing Semut coolly. He waved his hand toward the jug. "Go ahead."

Subira didn't need to be told twice. She squatted over the fortunately wide mouthed jug, bunched her skirt out of the way in her hands, and let go. Her relief was immediate. The loud hissing of her urine shooting out almost covered her small moan. Tail raised slightly, her tail began a slow wag and her tongue lolled out of her mouth. She couldn't help but pant as the intense stream continued to propel itself out of her. Slowly, the large bump on her abdomen began to diminish. 

Her stream started to slow, but the pitch on the jug began to increase as she rapidly filled it. The hissing began to quiet down as she finished up. When the torrent finally ceased, she stayed for a moment, just enjoying being empty for the first time in hours. If the Semut intended to have her hold like this the rest of the week, she was in for a rough punishment indeed.

Semut handed a soft couple leaves to Subira to wipe with. She thanked him, but his mind was elsewhere. The now throbbing erection hidden under his cloth had surprised him. Initially, he had chalked it up to Subira's unintentionally sexy moan, but as he kept hardening watching her piss, he knew that wasn't all there was too this. He felt a distinct urge to mount her there an then. 

It wasn't as if he'd never considered it. Subira was pretty, with a quick wit and a stubbornness matched only by her loyalty to her people. Today had been a prime example. As the now full jug sat on the ground, he could see just how much she'd contained. She had hardly shown an inkling of her need. Clearly, she had been told to hold on and so she had held on until permitted otherwise. That level of drive made Semut want to have her as his own. 

He had intended to take another piss before practice, but decided to give Subira a break. "Go water the plants with that, then meet me at the practice field. We shall resume there." 

Subira nodded, hefting the jug carefully as she started the walk towards the nearest plants she could think of. Despite having emptied herself, there was a distinct soreness in her bladder. She hoped it wouldn't interfere with the punishment. The idea of losing control was utterly abhorrent, not only to her pride as an adult, but to her pride in atoning. Wasting more liquid would be a grave sin in the wake of such a costly mistake. She felt a small tingle of pride as she began watering the plants with her waste. A full jug was complete. Not even a day had gone by, and she had finished one tenth of what she owed. Perhaps it would go faster than she had initially thought.


	3. Chapter 3

Semut had already begun practice when Subira arrived at the indoor field. Normally Semut would work on swordplay outside, but given the particularly brutal nature of this summer other arrangements had been made. Even in the relatively cool indoors, Subira could see her king was already drenched in sweat. 

Semut was fighting with another male Jackal warrior, Kebos. Kebos was a small, wiry man. His muscles weren't large, but what he lacked in size and strength he made up for in speed. He was unmatched in his quickness, lithely dipping and dodging Semut's wooden blades before darting back in with his own. They'd done this many times before. The court had a variety of warriors he kept as frequent sparring partners, but Kebos' smaller frame and prowess made him a unique favorite. 

"Keep it up Semut, I've got all day." Kebos taunted as Semut called for a break. While few dared speak to the king in such a way, Kebos had no such qualms. "You're getting slower and slower these days. Maybe your should just rest your royal butt on the throne and stop pretending to know how to fight. I know many people who'd love to get their hands of that scimitar of yours." Semut rolled his eyes, grabbing a water jug and drinking from it greedily. 

"Watch your tongue, Kebos, or the next time I catch you I'll cut it out." Semut growled between gulps.

"Well if you have to catch me first I'll be safe. You couldn't catch a snail with how you're fighting." Kebis quipped back, his smirk never leaving his face.

Semut set the jug back down. When he did so, he made eye contact with Subira. He hadn't realized she had arrived. He could see poorly masked laughter on her face. Kebos seemed to notice her as well, looking at her curiously for a moment before Semut turned around and narrowed his eyes at Kebos. He dove back into the sparring with a renewed vigor.

Subira hadn't been privy to one of these sessions before. Semut was known to be generally private about them. Typically even servants weren't around, they simply dropped off the equipment before and picked it up after. She couldn't help but admire Semut's muscles straining under his fur as he barely rolled out of Kebos' latest assault. He launched upwards with has practice sword, finally landing a hit on the other male. 

"Finally! Perhaps you should invite the girl to more sessions, you certainly seemed to improve once she arrived." Kebos barked out as they reset. Subira couldn't help but wag her tail a little as Semut caught her eye. The rest of the practice passed enjoyably. Kebos gave Semut an intense workout, but there was a large difference between how he fought before noticing Subira and after. Finally the session wore down, both men dripping with sweat and panting heavily. Semut picked up his water jug and began sucking it down, and Kebos did the same. Semut set a large paw on his back and led him off out of Subira's line of sight. 

He returned a few minutes later, walking over to Subira. She knew what the expectation would be. While she had enjoyed her reprieve, she didn't argue as she got to her knees. Semut nodded approvingly as she took his member in her mouth. She struggled to keep up with his stream as he released himself into her. She was finding it easier than she had previously, however. Relaxing her throat was coming more naturally, and she was doing better with the taste than she had. But the volume was still the difficulty.

Eventually, he finished. Semut seemed visibly more relaxed. "Come, we'll take lunch." He told her, the began walking towards a different chamber.

Lunch, given the drought, was better than Subira had eaten in ages. So much was being rationed that seasoning and fresh vegetables had gotten more rare. Being able to eat new carrots along side her perfectly prepared meat was an incredible treat. She was not offered anything to drink, but she had no complaints about that. It was part of her punishment after all. The king, however, drank wine.

She took no notice. It wasn't until near the end of the meal when she could feel herself filling up that she grew concerned. With how much effort had gone into holding everything back earlier in the day, she could tell her muscles didn't have the same fortitude they had. They were already tired. 

When Semut sent the other servants away, Subira tensed. She knew what would be coming next, and she wasn't wrong. Semut stood from his chair, gesturing for her to take her knees. She did so without complaint, then began drinking Semut's piss. While she still detested the taste, it was slowly becoming more tolerable. She drank quickly, sucking the liquid down as fast as possible to end the torment. 

When finished, she couldn't help but grimace as she stood. The king's piss sloshed inside her, and she hated to consider what would happen if she wasn't permitted another break. Yet, Semut didn't offer. He didn't seem to be looking at her, gathering his things as he got ready to leave the room. "Come, Subira. Our day continues. We need to walk the palace grounds." He informed her.

Though she rarely took time to appreciate it, the Palace was beautiful. Subira truly tried to take it in, as Semut led her along the route he typically followed. He explained the history of some spots, telling great tales of ages past, when their forefathers had first constructed their home. The lecture was fascinating, and Subira wished she could have heard it under different circumstances. Her worked hard to match his pace, but everything she'd had to drink made the poor jackal bloated. Her bladder was sending more urgent signals, splitting her attention between the story being told and try to keep everything contained. 

Semut had started noticing the subtle signs of Subira's worsening condition. There was a stiffness to her gait and a tightness to the area around her skirt that had not been there previously. However, he had a destination in mind. One they were very nearly approaching, as Semut rounded a corner showing the duo a massive stair case.

Subira grimaced at the sight of the stairs. She couldn't remember having ever taken this particular set before, but they were long, clearly going somewhere quite high. Every step was torture as she steeled her bladder against the assault it was now under. There was no way to take quick, small steps here. Every time her foot struck stone, she worried it would be the last moment she'd be dry. As if by some miracle, however, she made it to the top.

The view was nothing short of breath taking. She could see the entire city of Keldren from up here. The farms on the outskirts, the bustling merchants busily running around the down town, even the river snaking its way around. She realized Semut had stopped speaking as he placed a paw on her shoulder, guiding her to the right. 

"Look there, Subira. That is the point in the river where we collect our water. See how low it sits?" Semut asked, but continued shortly after without waiting for a response. "I know you understand the gravity of your mistake, however, I wanted you to see why I constructed your punishment as such. The river's edge hasn't been this low in our lifetime. I worry for my people. This is why no water can go to waste. Every drop could have gone to someone tilling fields or a soldier training."

Subira's ears lay flat against her head, shamefully. She knew she was lucky, a valued employee of the royalty. Many had it far worse. 

"I need you to understand. I think you have a great future here in the palace, Subira. That means that you have to be held to a higher standard." Senut added. He could feel Subira shifting gently from foot to foot, clearly trying to hide the movements as they stopped when he looked directly at her. Again he considered making her beg for release, but again he decided against it. "Turn to your left. There is a pot that once held a palm. You may go there." He pointed, then waved her away dismissively.

With relief in sight, Subira felt her control slip. She had made it only a couple steps before piss began fighting to come out even harder. It railed against her sphincter like a tidal wave, and she had to pause for a moment. Bouncing in place, she managed to stem the coming flood just enough to make it the remaining steps. 

She lined herself up and let go, finally. This pot was a bit taller, and rather than facing the Pharaoh she chose to face away, affording herself some small dignity as she pissed into the pot. Her tail raised and wagged gently as her muscles relaxed. She had been so full that at first, there was no relief, just a small amount of pressure gone. After the first ten or so seconds, she finally started to feel it, and it felt so good. On the high point they stood on with the wind whipping around, her skirt lifted up a few times providing an excellent view to the male behind her, but Subira paid no mind. She was too lost in the pleasure of finally getting to take the piss she had so desperately needed.

Finally, her stream slowed to a trickle, and eventually stopped. Subira realized she was panting loudly, quickly stopping as she slowly came back to reality. There was a distinct blush on her face as she turned around to see Semut staring at her. As much of a hard ass as Subira could be, always the type to focus on duty and propriety as much as possible, it suddenly dawned on her that this was the second time today she'd put on such a show. Had Semut been looking at her like that the first time? While most of him looked cool and collected, there was a hungry expression in his eyes. What did that mean?

Semut nodded back towards the view. "Would you care to take a second look?" He asked, with a teasing smile. Subira nodded, crossing the distance between them to look out over the horizon. It was beautiful, made all the better without the weight of the world in her bladder


End file.
